


Grey Jedi

by PolarStratosphericCloud



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Rebellion, Slow Burn, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarStratosphericCloud/pseuds/PolarStratosphericCloud
Summary: This will EVENTUALLY be a love story between Ahsoka Tano and Hera Syndulla, built through their rebellion and leadership... I wanted more stories about them and sadly there were none so I had to make my own lol.Ahsoka will attempt to recruit Hera for the Rebellion and thus their relationship will begin.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla & Ahsoka Tano, Hera Syndulla/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 7





	1. The End and the Beginning (18 BBY)

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written before so pLEASE be patient with me. There will be more chapters, but because I haven't written before and have no real plan, who knows when it will finish.

After crash landing on the moon, Ahsoka Tano and her longtime friend Captain Rex decided that as the sole survivors of the attack it was safest to split up. Knowing that they were meant to have perished, they didn’t want to risk each other’s lives by being together. Naturally, it was better for one of them to get caught than both. So Rex went on to look for his brothers, any other Clones, whose mind-control chips were deactivated as his chip was. He hoped to find sanctuary with them and maybe even start a new life. And Ahsoka, like Rex, traveled to as many systems and worlds as she could with the goal to find additional survivors from Order 66.

This was a painful endeavor for Ahsoka. Searching for survivors while the constant memory of her team turning on her, trying to _eliminate_ her, was almost too agonizing. All the same, she continued with her expeditions and held onto hope for as long as she could.

She wasn’t sure if the order was carried out across the entire galaxy, at least not until she was 18 years old. A little over a year into her search, she still had not found a single Jedi. Instead, she discovered that in its quest for power, the newly formed Empire had scorched ecosystems, homes, and even entire populations of the very beings it once had sworn to protect. Sadly, this was all because the people could not consciously pledge their loyalty to the Emperor. At this point she couldn’t even say that she was surprised. Ever since the Galactic Republic fell, honestly even before that, she sensed a shadow-like chill hovering. Ahsoka could tell this coat of hatred was waiting for the Light to fade so that it could thrive. The feeling it casted, sharp electrical currents prickling under her skin, traveled all the way from her white and blue striped montrals to the very tips of her toes.

The new darkness she sensed in the Force was troubling to say the least. She knew the balance had been tipped and that the Sith outnumbered the Jedi, and it caused her to fear that the devastation was unrepairable.

So, while Ahsoka’s yearlong effort to find survivors obviously did not yield many positive outcomes for the Jedi and others due to Imperial strongholds, she did find a **_reason_ ** \- the Empire destroyed the Jedi Order, the peacekeepers of the Old Democracy, in order to strike down the Republic and gain power. And in this destruction of both the Jedi Order and the Republic, a path was laid and Ahsoka found her **_purpose_ ** \- she must put an end to the Galactic Empire. And so began her new journey in her new identity: Fulcrum.


	2. Oneness (17 BBY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka reconnects with the Force after feeling lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW://
> 
> Very slight mention of PTSD.

Fresh off of a solo mission disarming a squadron of Imperial soldiers from a nearby world, Ahsoka needed to relax and recoup. She was on the desert planet Tatooine refueling her ship somewhere along the outskirts of Mos Eisley where she grew aggravated. It was scorching hot and there wasn’t a single reprieve from the heat. The wind definitely wasn’t helping either. Instead it just blew sand at her, getting in every crevice and did nothing to help improve her mood. In frustration she kicked her ship, Zephyr, which ended up being a mistake. _I deserved that,_ she thought as she clutched her shin and contemplated everything that had transpired within the past several months.

Ahsoka was halfway through her first year attempting to dismantle the Galactic Empire, and all she had under her belt was terrifying some rookie Stormtroopers and stealing from Imperial cargo ships. She thought the least she could do is help feed the starving locals she met along the way. But Ahsoka was just one Togruta girl. The people suffering at the hands of the Galactic Empire desperately needed more to be done. This fight was clearly too much for one person and she realized she needed allies fast.

Unfortunately, since the friends she had made throughout the Clone War were virtually long gone, she didn’t know where to start or who to start with. In the span of the 3 year war, so many important relationships had transpired. Sometimes Ahsoka felt that she had too many memories and this hindered her from pinpointing the information she was looking inside for, the details she needed. Details such as all of the wisdom and leadership her old friends would pass onto her.

It was hard for Ahsoka to remember the important people. Harder than it was for her to remember the not-so-great times. During the Clone War, droid battles, espionage missions, and swerving through Separatist blockades just to name a few, required her immediate attention and often overtook the forefront of her memories. She figured she probably had a bit of trauma, always seeking action to make her feel safer. But these memories didn’t help the task at hand.

Feeling a little lost, Ahsoka decided then would be the perfect time to focus and meditate. It was something she utilized often as a Padawan learner. Meditating was how she slowed her everspeeding thoughts down. But around the time she quit the Jedi Order, Ahsoka stopped meditating as frequently. Too busy to sit and listen, she hasn’t truly been one with the Force. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought. Things were about to change.

Sitting on top of Zephyr with the twin suns setting behind her casting a magenta hue, Ahsoka closed her eyes and slowed her breathing as she listened to and sensed the Force. Meditation to Ahsoka, however infrequent, was always an encompassing experience. It used to feel like the Force would grab her into the center of a compass, spin her, and pressure her to pick a course making her so dizzy she almost felt sick. Eventually, she learned that she just wasn’t ready to receive the Force and everything it could supply. As the Force is made up of all living things, there are many outcomes it could show you. Every physical connection she had in her life showed itself as a path to follow while meditating. The only thing is that now she knew how to stop the spinning.

Meditating for Ahsoka was now a harmonious experience. Her visions kept her alert, as if getting splashed by ice-cold water constantly. But instead of an abrasive shock, her visions were a warm, welcoming clarity. And in a specific vision, she saw her good friend Padmé Amidala’s trusted confidant Bail Organa heading a meeting of sorts. There was a woman with shorter hair next to him who could pass for Alderaan royalty, but the others most definitely could not. They were pensively discussing plans over a holographic map that looked like a possible mining station. Trusting her senses, Ahsoka decided a trip was in order. She was headed to Alderaan.


	3. Allies (17 BBY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka discovers her new role in the fight against the Empire.

Ahsoka landed on a platform overlooking green mountains. The flight was short but she was extremely anxious to get off Zephyr. Immediately upon arrival, she identified Bail Organa’s house and requested an audience. A half hour later, surrounded by 4 Alderaanian guards, the Senator arrived. Once he saw Ahsoka, he ordered his guards to stand down and he excitedly spoke with her.

“Ahsoka, it’s so good to see you! It’s been quite a long time since I’ve seen a Jedi. How are you?” He asked.

Smiling, Ahsoka responded, “Bail, it’s been a while since I’ve seen a Senator! It’s been some time since I’ve been called a Jedi too,” she said with a short chuckle. “I’m really here in hopes of finding allyship. Do you mind if we talk somewhere a little more… secure?”

“Ah, no time for pleasantries I see!” He laughed, “Just like the old times, right to business. Alright, well let’s move to my private office then. I’d love to hear more about this allyship you are offering.”

Ahsoka went on to explain to Bail her journey over the last year and a half/two years. How she found no surviving Jedi, how she saw communities starving, and how she desperately wanted to help. 

“It’s just, every time I tried to help, it was one step forward and two steps back. The Empire's influence is too strong for me alone… I need to know if there are people on my side, people who are fighting the Empire to restore freedom,” Ahsoka said desperately. “I want your help.”

At this, Bail looked at Ahsoka for a few moments. She felt like he was analyzing her. He kept eye contact with her as he began to speak. 

“Ahsoka,” Bail started while walking to the round table in the center of his office, “I know that I can trust you. And especially after you left the Jedi Order, I know what freedom means to you.” He then proceeded to pull up a map of the local systems within their galaxy. At least every other planet had a symbol next to it.

“What are those?” Ahsoka asked as she leaned closer, peering at the map.

“That,” he pointed, “is the symbol I and another Senator, Mon Mothma, have chosen to use to identify our known allies. You must know you are not alone, Ahsoka. In fact, many people feel like you and I do.” He explained further, “For example, one of our best pilots is here,” he pointed to a planet in the Outer Rim. This opened up a digital folder, and he clicked on a file called “Gold.” What opened from the file was a picture of a man resting against a starfighter. “That’s Dutch, our best pilot so far. He’s led many small battles, specifically aiming to clear blockades so that locals can trade for food.”

“What can I do to help?” Ahsoka asked.

Bail thought for a short moment before answering, “Mon Mothma and I have felt for some time that we’ve needed an… agent of sorts. Someone to not only gather intelligence, but to recruit and unify troops without being reckless. I know you’ve had your fair share of experience gathering information against the Separatists. I also know that you had helped Onderon’s resistance to restore their freedom. I need to talk to Mon Mothma, but I believe you are the best and only candidate thus far for the position.”

Thinking for just a moment before answering, “When do I start?” Ahsoka questioned, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops... Hera will be in the next chapter.


	4. Rough Landing (09 BBY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is 27 and Hera is 19... they finally meet!

It’s been eight years since Ahsoka decided to travel to Alderaan. Mon Mothma eventually came to meet Ahsoka and she quickly came to regard Ahsoka as a great asset to the Rebellion, stating, “Though our Rebellion is full of dedicated folk, I don’t think we are all connected as a unit. We think you can make a massive positive impact by scouting weak spots in the Empire, recruiting others for the Rebellion, and defining their strengths so that we can all be our best selves against the Empire. You’ll need a codename for safety.”

“I’ve got that covered. Refer to me as  **Fulcrum** .”

Which brings us to Ahsoka in a holographic meeting with both Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, the two people she’s specifically learned to trust and look forward to speaking with.

“Here,” Bail opened up a map of a planet Ahsoka was very familiar with, “is your next mission. We have determined that the Rylothians could be a great source of fighters and a good friendship to have. You’ve met Cham Syndulla, correct?”

Ahsoka nodded, “Yes, briefly. I was on the ground helping repair their cities for a little while after the battle against the Separatists.”

“Good, then you must be the point of contact!” cut in Mon Mothma. “We need more fighter pilots and we need more resources.”

Bail agreed. “Exactly, and since we know a majority have fought before, perhaps you could persuade a few more to join us… What do you think?”

“Well,” Ahsoka paused, “they’re a proud people, the Twi’lek. But I have to admit that I think they may be one of our best possibilities. It’s now or never.”

And with that, Ahsoka directed a hyperdrive course in Zephyr’s navigation system and made her way to Ryloth. She hadn’t been there in about 10 years and was excited to see how everyone adjusted. She hoped her “not-a-Jedi” title might make the Twi’leks more welcoming to her. She remembered being met with some amounts of hostility. It’s not that they were actively rude to Ahsoka, but she’d come to know that Twi’leks are fiercely loyal and resent those that pose as possible threats to families or communities. Anyway, she supposed she would find out in a few hours.

Finally, it was time for Zephyr to come out of hyperdrive. There was no sign of the Empire so Ahsoka decided it was alright to break the atmosphere and attempt to land in the Capitol. That was until her ship received a transmission.

“Identify yourself Cruiser,” said a feminine voice. She sounded young.

Ahsoka was met with 3 ships surrounding her. There was a fighter behind her and one each on either flank of her, the right being piloted by what she could tell was the only female in the party.

“Ahsoka Tano. I’m here to speak with Cham Syndulla.” As soon as the name left her lips, the female pilot looked at her with wariness, but for some reason allowed her to land.

“Follow me to the landing port,” she said as she instructed the other pilots to continue their air sweeps, “I would like to question you.”

They landed and Ahsoka waited for the Twi’lek girl to make the first move. She watched her exit her fighter, removing her helmet and freeing her green leks from its captivity. She started to approach Zephyr and Ahsoka made her way to the door. Something about this girl looked familiar. At the doorway Ahsoka was greeted with green eyes squinting at her, studying her. Amused, Ahsoka squinted her blue eyes back.

“Hera, daughter, who have you permitted to land?” Said a male voice with a thick Rylothian accent from afar.

_ Hera? Where do I know that name? _ Ahsoka thought.

“She says her name is Ahsoka Tano, I was going to bring her into questioning,” Hera responded to her apparent father who by this time was by her side. 

_ Ohhhh _ Ahsoka realized now.

“Ah, you.” He responded disappointedly.

Ahsoka smiled, “Hello Cham, it’s good to see you.”

Ignoring Ahsoka, Cham turned back towards his estate but spoke to his daughter, “Hera, please question her and find out why this Jedi,” he said with a tone of disapproval, “is on Ryloth. Report your findings to me immediately after.”

“Yes father. Come on, Jedi.” 

Hera then instructed Ahsoka to follow her through the estate to a safe room. There was a table that was lined with wood and donned with beautiful carvings which seemed to tell a story. The table was accompanied by two chairs which sat facing each other. The room was actually quite beautiful, it seemed like carving was part of their culture, since everything in the room seemed a bit older. Now, Ahsoka wasn’t too familiar with Twi’lek art, but she still knew that it was something to be appreciated. But enough of distractions. Before Hera could begin questioning, Ahsoka had an inquiry herself.

Looking at Hera with a softness, “You don’t remember me, do you?”


	5. Old Friends (09 BBY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the title because I'm a noob and I feel like this is more fitting for my in-head storyline.
> 
> Ahsoka and Hera are both feeling each other out in this chapter. They're just trying to figure out if either is a threat or a possible asset.

“Why should I remember you?” Hera demanded.

“You were much younger, but we actually spent a whole day together. During the Battle, I was here, protecting all of the young Rylothians.” Ahsoka stated.

“Well no wonder I don’t remember you, I must’ve been around 6… wait, how old are you!?” 

Hera looked her up and down. Ahsoka was sitting relaxed with her arms crossed in front of her. Even with the table between them, Hera could see the older Togruta woman clearly. She had dramatic white patterns on her face and contrasting bronze skin, mostly covered by her clothing. On her lower half, she was wearing long pale brown boots with greyish tights and a pale blue skirt on top of that. Her upper half was covered with a pale blue tank top and a burgundy chest plate. She also had pale blue arm sleeves which were sort of half gloved, her fingers were free but her palms were covered. Hera guessed they were necessary to protect the Jedi’s hands while using her lightsaber. Her lekku were white and blue, so they were a bit striking against the orange shade of the rest of her skin. Ahsoka’s left lek was pushed behind her shoulder which cleared her face and made her blue eyes stand out. The Togruta woman gazing back at Hera, eye contact and all, was intense.

_I_ _can't lie, Ahsoka is both beautiful and intimidating,_ she mused.  And, when she remembered what she was doing, Hera’s cheeks felt hot from attention. She ducked her head to break the eye contact. Since she had realized she had been staring she felt like she had to say something, “You look too young, not like the Jedi I remember.”

Ahsoka hummed at that. “First, I’m twenty-seven. And second, I suppose it’s a good thing I’m not a Jedi then.” Ahsoka sensed Hera's state of fluster, not to mention saw the visible confusion on her face, but continued before being asked what she had meant. Guiding the conversation, “You know, you look older than I would have expected. How old are you now?” 

This time, Ahsoka was the one to stare. The first thing she noticed was of course Hera’s pilot gear and her stiff posture. Hera had on functioning clothing, she almost looked like a mechanic. Her brown boots were more industrial than Ahsoka’s. She had on orange pants that looked great for maneuverability. Tucked into her pants, Hera had on a grey long sleeve shirt which was covered by a brown vest. Brown gloves adorned her hands. She wasn’t wearing her helmet anymore but she still had her goggles on. They were fashioned so that her lekku were free. Like her lekku, the rest of Hera’s skin was a sort of moss green. Her eyes on the other hand were seafoam green. They were actually quite captivating, especially when they were looking back at you. But dissimilar to Hera, Ahsoka didn’t break eye contact. Keeping it as Hera began to speak again.

“You’re not a Jedi? Then what are you?” She asked, figuring this would be important for her dad to know anyway. “And I’m nineteen.”

_ Hm, young and clearly interested in my life. Maybe she could be a recruit for the Rebellion,  _ Ahsoka hoped.

“You could say I’m in between. The term “Grey Jedi” has been used to describe Force users like myself. I will always refuse to submit to the Dark side, however I cannot deprive myself of emotions like those of the Light side do. I believe they make me more balanced. What do you think your father would say, about my status?” Ahsoka continued quickly, “You’re very young, yet you led a team of fighters to encircle and evaluate me. Have you had any trouble from outsiders?”

_ I need to regain control of this conversation, I’m getting too sidetracked! She must be doing some mind tricks because I’m never this open.  _ Hera thought.

“I will let him know and I suppose you’ll find out when he allows an audience.” Hera said with authority. “And I have, right now with you in particular!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
